Ojos del Amor
by Twins CyJ
Summary: Historia basada en hechos de la vida real. Todos Humanos. Edward / Bella
1. Chapter 1

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

_Ella era hermosa, castaña, esbelta, popular y millonaria. _

_Él era perfecto, apuesto, líder, codiciado y conquistador. _

_Ellos eran la pareja perfecta que cualquier sociedad elitista calificaría sin duda para ponerse sobre un pastel de bodas._

_Esto era una simple relación cegada por la curiosidad de un par de adolescentes a medio madurar. _

_Todo era un círculo vicioso de narcisismo y conveniencias arbitrarias e inconscientes._

_Yo era simplemente, "eso" sin nombre, sin edad, sin destino, sin tiempo y sin camino_

_Yo…. Era el error. Yo era el problema _

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica primera **

**Ella y él**

Ella corrió hasta su habitación y tocó la puerta con golpes tan fuertes que parecía desear demoler la habitación entera. Ella le abrió y la hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta, tomando las medidas necesarias como para hablarle de un secreto de confesión.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Como que "Y qué"?

- Fue maravilloso – Suspiró tendiéndose en la cama. La chica se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se acercó, dispuesta a sacarle toda la información posible –

- Cuéntamelo todo, Bella

- Bailábamos en la fiesta. Yo me acerqué más y más. Terminamos por besarnos, no te imaginas lo grandioso que fue – Comentó, tocando sus labios entre ilusionada y levemente agitada –

- ¿Como diablos pasó? – Indagó la otra chica, curiosísima –

- Luego me llevó a su habitación, seguíamos besándonos y… - Hizo una pausa – Caí a la cama, los dos juntos, solos – Sonrió pícaramente – No creo que deba explicarte como fue que llegamos a…. – Miró entre sus piernas – A todo

Ella era Isabella Swan. Una chica de 16 años, estudiante del último grado del colegio Alcázar de las Condes, una de las instituciones más codiciadas y por tanto costosas del país. Era la chica perfecta, dueña de un largo cabello castaño y un cuerpo y carisma que la mitad del alumnado moría por tener. Era el icono de la moda dentro del prestigioso internado, dueña de un sorprendente nivel de popularidad y por tanto de miles de especulaciones y rumores en torno a su vida. Parecía tenerlo todo, excepto porque dentro de los eventos fashion y la elite a la cual pertenecía, ignoraban que sus padres se habían ido a Inglaterra, dejándola en el internado como un paquete cualquiera al que mantenían con millonarios depósitos quincenales en su cuenta bancaria. El problema, es que los dólares no le enseñaron a protegerse en su primer encuentro sexual.

- ¡¡Ídolo!!! – Gritó el chico empuñando una raqueta. Él le sonrió y tan solo con ese gesto confirmó sus sospechas –

- Así que te llevaste a la cama a lo más codiciado de este colegio – Sonrió su amigo, con un tono que confundía envidia y admiración –

- Es una nenita preciosa – Sonrió, dibujando las curvas de una mujer con sus manos –

- ¿Y que tal?

- Todo perfecto hasta que me di cuenta que era virgen – El otro soltó una carcajada –

- Swan, ¿virgen? – Rió una vez más –

- Lo mismo pensaba yo, hasta anoche

- ¿Y que tal se portó la ex señorita?

- No sabes lo bien que se dejó tratar – Ambos sonrieron, mientras recorrían el tema a lo largo de su partido de tenis –

Él era Edward Cullen, hijo de una reconocida pintora. Era un chico sumamente atractivo, de ojos verdes, cuerpo esculpido y labios perfectos. Era poseedor de un envidiable estilo y por tanto una admirable suerte con las chicas. Cursaba último año, en el mismo internado de niños millonarios, debido a los constantes viajes de su madre. Era el más conocido rompe corazones que había pasado por la historia del Alcázar de las Condes, las más hermosas chicas habían pasado por su cama y las que contaron con mejor suerte lograron hacerse más que sus juguetes después de ello. Su más oculto secreto era el gran vacío que le generaba el jamás haber tenido una figura paterna en su vida, aunque su madre le proporcionaba casi todos los cuidados que él necesitaba. Lástima que una excelente madre intermitente no pudiese estar al tanto de los centenares de corazones que iban quedando bajo los zapatos de su querido hijito.

Caía la tarde de domingo en el exclusivo colegio. Las chicas se encontraban cenando aunque era ridículo lo que comían, simplemente por conservar la línea. Los varones, luego de un agotado partido de tenis, se dirigían también hacia el restaurante.

- Hola, preciosa – Susurró Edward, sujetando a Isabella por la cintura. Ella sonrió y se giró lentamente para rodear su cuello con sus manos –

- Hola corazón

- ¿Que tal tu día?

- Todo bien – Sonrió ella, deseando ignorar aquel fugaz calor que la recorría al sentir las manos del chico en su cintura –

- Estás preciosa – Le susurró al oído y ella sin poder contenerse capturó sus labios en un apasionado beso. Bella se sentía morir cada que rozaba sus labios, mientras que él disfrutaba de tener para sí a la chica no solo más hermosa y popular del colegio si no también a la más codiciada por todos los varones de la institución. El problema es que a ella no la trataba como a todos sus anteriores juguetes sexuales. Ella lo hacía sentir más especial que todas las demás –

- Algo genial anoche – Comentó él, después de besarla. Ella le regaló una sonrisa felina y se acercó un poco más, para rozar sus pechos con el de él –

- Maravilloso, calificaría yo – Reparó Isabella, regalándose a sí misma el gusto de acariciar el esculpido pecho del chico bajo la camisa –

- Eres especial, Bella – Observó él y ella se preguntó que deseaba expresar precisamente con la palabra "especial" –

- Hiciste que mi primera vez fuera maravillosa – Agradeció ella y él la besó en los labios, recordando con cierta lujuria las indecorosas imágenes de una noche atrás –

- Fue un placer, linda

Y así empezaba a pasar. Ella se había entregado a él como producto de una noche alocada, se había besado con miles de chicos pero había sido éste su primer encuentro de esta índole. Sin saber a ciencia cierta si en verdad lo amaba, no se sentía del todo arrepentida de lo que había pasado con él. Para Edward todo era muy diferente, se la había llevado a la cama como un simple juego, sin contar con lo que sentiría por ella durante y después de todo esto. Quizás el amor a oscuras tiende a desaparecer o probablemente la confusión sea producto de la inexperiencia que los llevó a tener su primera experiencia sexual apenas una semana después de que su relación de periódicos "calentones" se hiciera llamar noviazgo.

**Hellow gente linda, ya ven para que no se quejen no aguante hasta el miercoles y ya les traje el primer cap. Espero que les guste much. Ahora aclararemos algunos puntos.**

**1. La historia esta dividida en cronicas, en total son 16 o 17 aproximadamente, y seria una cronica cada vez que suba cap.**

**2. Mas o menos el largo sera como este, aunque pueda haber unos un poco mas largo**

**3. La historia no es narrada ni por Bella ni por Edward , lo veran mas adelante.**

**4. Pueda que algunas cosas no se esperen asi que no se impresionen. mas adelante veran a que me refiero**

**5. Les dejo la tarea de que reflexionen sobre esta historia y cada una de las cronica, ya que al final tendran una hermosa moraleja.**

**Que la disfruten**

**CyJ**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica segunda **

**¿Como fue que sucedió?**

Dos meses pasaron desde aquel día. La situación se repetía cada vez con más frecuencia y la relativa experiencia que ambos iban adquiriendo la fue haciendo a ella una "mujer" mucho más apasionada y sensual, mientras él perfeccionaba en cada encuentro sus casi insuperables tácticas de seducción. La pasión, la sensualidad, el deseo, la lujuria, la curiosidad y ese sentimiento disfrazado de amor infantil los llevó a suponer que lo que tenían era una relación seria aunque en teoría su romance se basaba solo en constantes pero intensos encuentros sexuales, que sin querer empezaban a aflorar sentimientos.

- ¡¡Diablos!! – Exclamó Isabella, soltando el calendario sobre la cama –

- ¿Que pasa? – Indagó Alice, su mejor amiga y compañera de habitación. Era una chica igualmente millonaria y hermosa que Isabella aunque sería complicado aclarar si su relación era brindarse más popularidad la una a la otra o una verdadera amistad –

- Cinco días Alice – La chica se lanzó sobre su cama y examinó el calendario –

- Bella – La miró, con obviedad – Edward y tú se han cuidado, ¿verdad?

- No – Corrigió – No siempre

- Hay que ver que son brutos – Exclamó Alice, levantándose de la cama – Sabes que una sola vez sin protegerse y puedes quedar….

- ¡No! – Interrumpió Isabella, horrorizada ante la simple sospecha –

- Tienes cinco días de retraso, mujer. No es normal y lo sabes

- Por favor, Alice. Es imposible – Dijo Isabella, solo por decir pues era consciente de que las sospechas de su amiga podían ser perfectamente factibles –

Entonces Alice la miró, para luego sacar de su mesa de noche una cajita blanca

- Vamos, Isabella

- ¿Por qué diablos tienes esto? – Interrogó Isabella, examinando con horror la prueba de embarazo. Alice le regaló una mirada llena de obviedad, más aún con eso, respondió –

- Algún día la íbamos a necesitar – Isabella asintió, sabiendo que la relación de Alice y su novio no era muy diferente a la de ella con Edward. La única diferencia era que Alice había tomado la precaución de cuidarse –

- Tengo miedo – Susurró la chica tomando la prueba de embarazo entre sus manos –

- Dale Bella, no es tan difícil

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- ¿Hiciste algún curso para preguntar cosas evidentes o te salen del alma las preguntas tontas? – Isabella bajó la cabeza, logrando deducir con aquella respuesta que no era la primera vez que Alice se enfrentaba a un encuentro con esa tenebrosa vara blanca que tenía entre sus manos y la cual, en caso de dibujar dos líneas arruinaría su vida por completo –

Temblando como una hoja en otoño entró al baño y siguiendo las instrucciones de la caja, hizo lo indicado. Cerró los ojos y salió de allí. Alice la esperaba afuera. Por un día no era el maquillaje y los trajes Armani lo que las estaba inquietando

- ¿Ya? – Indagó Isabella, mientras caminaba en círculos por la habitación –

- No, Bella – Contestó Alice y agregó – Son tres minutos y solo ha pasado medio

- ¡Como puede tardarse tanto esa cosa! – Exclamó Isabella, con desespero –

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – Dijo Alice refiriéndose al caminar en líneas de Isabella – Abrirás un agujero en el suelo y terminarás por marearme

- ¿Ya? – Indagó de vuelta Isabella, sin dejar de caminar –

- Falta un minuto, mujer – Bella se tiró en el sofá, leyó lo indicado en la caja de la prueba de embarazo una vez más. Si se dibujaba una sola línea, el resultado sería negativo y su vida continuaría en orden. Si se dibujaban dos líneas, sería el Apocalipsis para ella –

- ¡Bella! – Exclamó Alice cuando empezó a dibujarse la primera línea. Nicole, con los ojos cristalizados se acercó para observar –

- ¿Solo una? – Indagó ella, conteniendo la respiración. Como respuesta a esa pregunta, se fue dibujando tenuemente una segunda línea. Alice apretó los labios y con la voz temblorosa, susurró –

- Positivo, amiga – Bella rompió en un llanto desesperado, preguntándose si quizás aquella respuesta no podría ser un error de la prueba casera. Estar embarazada era para ella lo peor que podría suceder. ¿Y ahora como la vería el mundo? ¿Como podría salir con la frente en alto?.... ¿y como diablos iba a decírselo a Edward? –

Era viernes en la noche, él pensaba pasar por ella a su habitación para seguir el plan de todos los fines de semana que solía tener siempre el mismo final. Se estaba aplicando su colonia favorita cuando la puerta se abrió

- ¡Edward! – Exclamó el chico desde la puerta –

- ¿Si?

- Te buscan

- ¿Quien, Jasper? – Jasper Withlock, era el mejor amigo de Edward desde que ambos tenían uso de razón. Por supuesto, al igual que Edward, Jasper era un chico millonario y súper apuesto, su última adquisición era nada más y nada menos que Alice, la segunda chica más codiciada de la institución, con quien llevaba una relación relativamente estable –

- Bella – Contestó Jasper. Edward saltó al instante de donde se encontraba para llegar hasta la puerta frente a Isabella. Lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado, hoy no era la hermosura de todos los viernes. No llevaba una sola gota de maquillaje, lucía una ropa sencilla y el cabello algo desordenado. Aún siendo esto anormal en ella, fue casi irrelevante cuando él se percató de que lloraba –

- ¿Que pasa? – Indagó él, haciéndola entrar en la habitación –

- Eddie…yo…. – Sus palabras se ahogaban en su llanto y en sus propios sollozos. Él no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente el chico más sensible pero le lastimaba verla en ese estado, así que se acercó para contenerla en un dulce abrazo, que no produjo más que un llanto mucho más desgarrador en ella. Sin embargo se sentía protegida aunque sabía que posiblemente no duraría mucho tiempo. Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, hasta que ella, aún en un transe empezó a decir –

- Eddie – Respiró profundo – Tengo un retraso

- ¡¿¡¿UN QUE?!?! – Exclamó él, separándose de ella de un salto. Isabella se cubrió la cara, deseando poder desaparecer en ese instante. Todas sus ilusiones se estaban desmoronando frente a sus ojos y temía tener que cargar con ello sola –

- Me hice la prueba casera hace un rato – Dijo entre sollozos – Resultó positiva – Agregó con dificultad, mientras lloraba como una bebé. Edward se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dio vuelta para dejar de mirarla. Sabía perfectamente que hacer en estos casos y aún sintiendo algo por ella, se obligó a sí mismo a no arruinar su vida con algo así, aunque muriera de dolor al verla llorando –

- ¿Estás segura que es mío? – Ella interrumpió sus lagrimas un segundo para mirarlo a la cara. Se levantó de donde estaba y se puso de pie frente a él –

- ¿Que preguntaste? – Indagó ella, furiosa –

- Que tengas un retraso no me asegura que sea precisamente yo el culpable de ello – Ella negó con la cabeza bajó la mirada unos segundos para después volver a verlo a los ojos con una mirada llena de furia que antecedió una perfecta cachetada que le dejó un definido diseño de sus dedos en la mejilla de él –

- Eres una basura, Edward – Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de escupirle a la cara y salir de allí –

**ok, aclaracion se puede ver que las cosas estan pasando rapido pero lo que pasa es que la historia no sigue una secuencia tan notoria, sino que son como pequeños retazos pero que van en el caso indicado no se si me entiendan me explico? o sea no es como todas las historias normal si no como que en cada cronica hay un periodo de tiempo que ha pasado , los hechos son sucesivos pero no asi wow, es como que un diario, la mayoria de las personas solo escriben las cosas mas importantes e interesantes no todo lo que pasa cada dia... ojala que me entiendan ya que no tengo otra forma de explicarlo..**

**dejen RR**

**xoxo**

**cyj**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica tercera **

**La vida después de ti**

Solo había pasado un día después de aquella vez y de la chica que simulaba ser Paris Hilton no quedaba absolutamente nada. Ahora era una figura demacrada deambulando por los pasillos casi desérticos del internado. Era sábado de verano, todos los alumnos estaban en sus planes juveniles, mientras ella no deseaba otra cosa diferente a terminar con lo que quedaba de su vida. De la niña llena de sueños que alguna vez había sido Isabella Swan no quedaba más que su nombre, aunque parecía ser hueca y vacía, tenía miles de aspiraciones que entre las dos "rayitas" de la prueba y la negativa de Edward, habían quedado reducidas a simples trozos de sueños rotos.

Las últimas horas las había pasado en el jardín, preguntándose el por qué de esta situación. No había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día y había pasado la noche en vela tan solo para llorar en silencio. Dejando atrás el glamour y la moda, caminaba cadenciosa por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a su habitación cuando se chocó de frente con él

- Disculpa – Murmuró él, y ella siguió de largo, con su andar silencioso como un alma en pena –

- Bella – Ella se detuvo, pero no se giró – ¿Estás bien? – Indagó él estúpidamente –

- Mejor que nunca – Contestó con un sarcasmo tan cortante que él comprendió al instante la idiotez en su pregunta –

- Yo… - Empezó a decir él pero ella lo interrumpió –

- Te volviste a enredar con la niñita de quinto – Él se sonrojó, apenadísimo. No por el hecho de que ella estuviese al tanto de que había besado a esa chica si no porque esa otra no le había hecho sentir ni la milésima parte de lo que sentía con ella –

- Lo siento

- No lo sientas – Agregó ella – Se terminará en seguida – Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella salió caminando y se encerró en su habitación –

Y ahí estaba yo…. El problema. Viviendo y respirando pero sin ser ni estar. Dos meses llevaba con ella, cargando a mis espaldas el indecoroso título de lo más indeseado que pasó por su vida. Ahora, su idea era terminar no solo conmigo si no también con ella.

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta, llorando con tanto dolor y tanto sentimiento que era un llanto casi frenético. Empuñó una hoja de afeitar con la mano temblorosa y aún llorando, se vio al espejo y la horrible imagen de sí misma que se encontró la hizo tomar muchas mas fuerzas. Antes de descargar la cuchilla sobre su muñeca pensó que era el método no solo más doloroso si no también el más ridículo. Dejó la hoja de afeitar a un lado y abrió la gaveta para sacar un frasco de antibióticos. Con una mano temblorosa abrió el frasco y sin pensarlo ingirió un inhumano número de pastillas. Tomó un poco de wisky para pasarlas y salió caminando cadenciosamente del baño. Casi llegaba a la cama cuando sintió fallar sus piernas y calló al suelo. Empuñó las manos, entre llanto y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Él, mientras tanto, había cancelado sus planes de fiesta y se encontraba en su habitación, más inquieto que nunca. "Se terminará en seguida" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente ¿Y si ella hacía una locura?. Por fin se decidió a ir a buscarla, tocó la puerta de su habitación sin obtener respuesta. Giró lentamente el picaporte y para su suerte la puerta se abrió. La buscó con la mirada pero no vio más que el cuarto hecho un caos como si hubiese pasado por allí un huracán. Entró lentamente para encontrarse con una imagen terrible.

Isabella estaba tendida en el suelo, junto a ella un vaso quebrado y en la puerta del baño el frasco de pastillas con algunas tabletas derramadas. Edward entró en un estado de shock que no produjo otra cosa más que un terrible sentimiento de culpa y un cuadro de pánico que lo puso a temblar como un niño temeroso. Se mantuvo observándola unos minutos, hasta que sin pensarlo la tomó entre sus brazos y salió de allí.

Todo pasó muy rápido para los tres. Edward estaba tan horrorizado que tardó largos minutos en oprimir las teclas del teléfono para llamar la ambulancia. Ella y yo estábamos cada vez peor, sobre todo yo. Me costaba respirar, tenía días sin comer y ahora mis latidos se hacían lentos y débiles. Aún no recuerdo como fue que él consiguió llevarnos al hospital y horas más tarde despertábamos en una habitación fría.

- ¿Donde estoy? – Preguntó Isabella, intentando levantarse. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, se jalaba el cabello con desespero, más al escucharla hablar se levantó de un salto para llegar junto a ella –

- ¡Amor! – Ella arqueó ambas cejas. Ni cuando estaban en la cama la había llamado así –

- ¿Que diablos haces aquí? – Indagó ella, comprendiendo que alguien había arruinado sus planes de terminar con todo –

- ¿Estás bien? – Interrogó él, ignorando su pregunta. Ella cerró los ojos y luego apartó su mirada de él –

- Estaría mejor si no hubieras llegado

- Linda, no vuelvas a hacer esto por nada. No sabes el susto que me diste – Ella, deseando ignorar esa nota quebrada en su voz, se dio vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Él deseaba decirle algo pero sus palabras no lograban fluir, tan solo la miraba, deseando poder arreglar todo –

- Isabella – Dijo la doctora irrumpiendo en la habitación –

- ¿Si? – Contestó ella, intentando sentarse inútilmente –

- Te hemos hecho un lavado, estuviste a punto de sufrir una intoxicación pero logramos controlarlo – Dijo la doctora, escribiendo algo en una planilla – ¿Tú eres….? – Indagó la doctora mirando a Edward –

- Él es mí…

- Su novio – Interrumpió él, mirándola. Ella no pensaba decir eso, más sin embargo, no lo contradijo. La doctora dejó de escribir y los miró a ambos –

- Felicidades chicos. Van a ser papás – Ella cerró los ojos y no dijo absolutamente nada. Él solo la miraba sin saber como actuar – Tienes dos meses de gestación, Isabella. Antes de darte de alta deberás pasar por el consultorio de la ginecóloga

- Claro – Murmuró ella, entre sollozos –

- Que estén bien, jóvenes – Y con esta última frase la doctora los dejó solos –

- ¿Para qué te metes, Edward? – Indagó ella sin mirarlo –

- No te quiero dejar sola

- Ya me dejaste sola con todo

- Escucha, quiero ser tu amigo – Ella deseó levantarse y asesinarlo, pero no pudo hacer más que susurrar una palabrota que él alcanzó a escuchar –

- Por favor vete – Dijo ella, fría –

- Pero….

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! – Exclamó exaltada y él, sin poder hacer algo más se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación –

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital preguntándose si en verdad hacía lo correcto. Desde que había empezado su vida de galán sabía que en una de estas situaciones debía desentenderse de todo y seguir con su vida normal. Con lo único que no contaba al hacer sus planes era que cuando le sucediera estaría realmente enamorado de la chica. Deseaba regresar a la habitación y decirle a Isabella que sabía que era su hijo y no la abandonaría, pero su miedo era más fuerte. Era un chico de 16 años y no estaba preparado para ser padre. Así que con un suspiro de frustración salió de allí, aún dudando de que estuviese haciendo lo correcto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica cuarta **

**Hoy no estás**

Habían pasado dos días desde que la internaron en el hospital. La única persona que había demostrado ser una verdadera amiga había sido Alice, quien no la había desamparado un segundo sin importarle que sacrificaba un fin de semana justo en temporada de desfiles de moda. Isabella se encontraba mejor en cuanto a su estado de salud pero anímicamente seguía exactamente igual…. Y yo me sentía culpable por ello

- Vamos flaca, hoy te dan de alta – Sonrió Alice entrando en la habitación. Isabella se sentó en la camilla y la abrazó –

- Allie – Murmuró abrazada a ella – Gracias por todo – Alice sonrió y le acarició el cabello –

- Todo el colegio dice que somos un par de niñas de plástico. Tú y yo sabemos que no es así, los amigos debemos estar en los momentos difíciles y yo no pensaba abandonarte – Isabella sonrió y la estrechó un poco más en sus brazos. Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó de su cartera algo de maquillaje –

- No estoy de ánimos, Allie – Dijo Isabella, quitándole el rostro cuando Alice se disponía a maquillarla. Ella negó con la cabeza y obligó a Isabella a mirarla de nuevo –

- Si Bella, estás embarazada y nada va a volver a ser como antes. Ya no es tiempo para lamentarte, eso debiste pensarlo cuando estabas con Edward y no te cuidabas. Disfrutaste esa experiencia, entonces ahora debes enfrentarte a esta – Y quien lo diría. Ahí estaban las dos muñecas perfectas y plásticas. Una de ellas, enfrentándose a la situación más difícil quizás, de su vida entera. Y la otra, adoptando una posición tan madura que quienes las tachaban de huecas habrían tenido que tragarse sus palabras si las vieran –

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil – Murmuró Isabella, recogiendo su largo y brillante cabello castaño en una trenza –

- Nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Es tarde ahora para que te reproches

- No eres una gran persona para criticarme

- Quizás no lo sea. Sabes que Jasper y yo tenemos relaciones desde mucho antes que Edward y tú – Y haciendo una pausa, añadió – Pero nosotros siempre hemos tenido la precaución de cuidarnos – Isabella bajó el rostro, entendía que si se enfrentaba a esta situación era por su propia ignorancia. Y no pretendía atribuirle las culpas a la edad o a las hormonas, sabía que ellos dos eran los únicos culpables aunque eso no cambiaría en nada las cosas –

- Odio esta maldita situación – Dijo mirando su vientre. Alice le acarició el cabello y le dijo suavemente –

- Verás que todo saldrá bien

- Solo quiero irme al colegio – Repuso Isabella, tomando sus cosas –

- ¿No tienes que ir donde la ginecóloga?

- Mejor si se muere – Dijo refiriéndose a mí. Alice no contestó nada, sabía que yo iba a arruinar no solo su vida si no también su cuerpo perfecto y su reputación –

Salieron del hospital. Isabella seguía destrozada no solo por saber que Edward no estaría nunca más junto a ella si no porque entendía que hiciera lo que hiciera, su vida ya no sería la misma. Las chicas entraron al colegio, Alice deseaba seguir acompañándola pero Isabella casi la obligó a irse con Jasper pues no encontraba justo seguir ocupando su tiempo luego de haber arruinado su fin de semana.

Él se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación, tenía a medio hacer un extenso trabajo práctico de geografía. Se preguntaba si el precio de mantener su vida normal implicaría para siempre este cargo de conciencia. Entendía que Isabella no era una cualquiera y aunque estaba seguro de que ese hijo era suyo, estaba decidido a no hacerse cargo de él

- ¿Edward estás bien? – Interrogó Jasper, dejando el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio –

- No

- Hable con Alice – Edward se dio vuelta de inmediato – Dijo que Isabella y el bebé están bien – Edward dio un suspiro de alivio y se lanzó en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada –

- Dime que diablos voy a hacer, Jasper

- Habíamos hablado sobre esto, sabes cual era el plan – Y fingiendo la voz de Edward, empezó a decir – Disculpa linda pero ese niño no es mío, tú y yo siempre nos cuidamos…. – Y dejando al recuerdo de Edward lo que continuaba, añadió – ¿Eso hiciste?

- Eso hice – Contestó él, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos –

- Y te sientes como un patán – Edward afirmó con la cabeza. Jasper no encontraba palabras para decirle, más tuvo una idea mucho peor –

- ¿Y si se deshacen del problema?

- ¿Como? – Indagó Edward, levantando el rostro. Jasper lo miró con expresión obvia, más la mirada de Edward lo obligaba a explicarle –

- Ahora hay muchas pastillas, métodos, formas – Edward conservaba su expresión de duda – Hacer algo, para que Bella ya no esté embarazada, ¿entiendes?

- Estás loco – Reparó Edward al instante y se levantó de donde estaba –

- ¿Pretendes ser papá a los 16? – Indagó Jasper, haciendo que Edward dejara de caminar –

- No – Aguardó unos segundos, deseando poder ordenar sus ideas – No….pero esa no es la salida

- ¿Entonces cual? – Edward no tenía respuesta para darle. Era verdad, la salida no existía, su única opción era hacerse cargo de ese bebé y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos –

Y una vez más estábamos allí ella y yo. Se ponía una crema sobre el abdomen mientras fumaba un cigarrillo sin importarle que con eso me hiciera daño, no solo a mí si no a su recuperación. Miraba su delineada cintura en el espejo mientras se preguntaba que haría a mi llegada. Empezaron a llegar como relámpagos las ahora amargas imágenes que alguna vez fueron felices noches y amaneceres junto a Tomás. Entonces buscó tras el rostro demacrado que dibujaba el espejo a la chica llena de estilo y glamour que siempre había sido. Decidió que por lo menos, mientras no fuera evidente, continuaría con su vida "normal". Así que se soltó el cabello y buscó ropa en el armario, se maquilló y volvió a ser la chica hermosa de siempre, aunque tras el perfecto rostro de porcelana se escondiera una tristeza inmensa que nadie alcanzaba a imaginar.

Isabella decidió bajar al restaurante y como era costumbre en ella, robó todas las miradas a su paso. De atracción masculina y de envidia femenina. Luego de haber almorzado, se encaminaba de vuelta a su habitación cuando se topó con él

- ¡Bella! – Exclamó sin poder contener la felicidad de verla. También a ella y a mí nos alegró escuchar su voz, aunque ella logró disimularlo perfectamente –

- Hola, Edward – Él levantó una ceja, deseando poder pasar por alto la frialdad en el tono de ella –

- ¿Como seguiste?

- Perfectamente. ¿No me ves? – Él tragó saliva. Eso era verdad, se veía demasiado bien –

- Ah – Ella lo miró con odio. Como era posible que la abandonara cuando más lo necesitaba. Él, como receptor de esa mirada llena de rencor se vio obligado incluso a dar dos pasos hacia atrás como si con los ojos ella hubiese podido asesinarlo –

- Si no te importa, Edward, tengo cosas que hacer – Sugirió ella luego de algunos minutos en los que él no hizo más que mirarla –

- ¿Es mi hijo? – Se animó a preguntar por fin. Ella puso los ojos en blanco con expresión de fastidio y jugando con su cabello fingió no tener ningún interés –

- No se como diablos te atreves a dudarlo – Contestó ella, sin mirarlo – Piensa lo que quieras. Prefiero estar sola que con un niñito infantil como tú – Y sin dejarlo contestar, se fue de allí. No sin antes regalarle una última mirada llena de rencor.

**Don`t be worry! El eddie que conocemos ya casi casi viene.... dejen RR**

**xoxo**

**CyJ**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica quinta **

**El sol no regresa**

Dos días pasaron desde entonces. Frente al mundo ella no solo estaba bien si no que se veía mil veces más radiante de lo acostumbrado. Para Edward era una bofetada darse cuenta de que ella no lo necesitaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación se convertía una vez más en esa pequeña niña llena de dudas que no tenía idea de que camino tomar y mucho menos que hacer con el trozo de vida que le quedaba.

Edward no soportaba esta situación. Su condición de galán le había hecho olvidar lo que era estar enamorado y ahora que ese sentimiento le golpeaba de nuevo el corazón deseaba no haber arruinado todo completamente. La noche había caído en el prestigioso internado, el calor de verano era insoportable. Era miércoles de semana de exámenes finales. Edward sentía que si se golpeaba en la cabeza iba a reventar. Así que sin pensarlo, como en los viejos tiempos entró por la ventana en la habitación de ella.

Y la encontró allí, sentada en la ventana admirando el cielo. Apretaba entre sus manos un papel y él logró deducir que era una fotografía. Se veía tan frágil y tan dulce en ese momento que tardó unos minutos en percatarse de que lloraba

- No te quiero dejar sola, amor – Murmuró rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella se dio vuelta y se apretó contra su pecho, estallando en llanto como una pequeña –

- Ya no puedo más – Susurró, llorando entre sus brazos. Edward la apretó hacia él, como si con ello pudiese reparar los daños ya causados –

- Escucha. Se que me porté como un patán

- Lo eres – Corrigió ella. Él, ignorando esa oportuna apreciación, prosiguió –

- Quiero que me perdones flaca. Quisiera enfrentarlo contigo – Ella deseó sonreír pero últimamente le costaba hacerlo. Se abrazó nuevamente a él y permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que ella dijo –

- Iremos mañana

- ¿A donde?

- A terminar con esto

- ¿De que hablas?

- No voy a permitir que ese niño nazca – Él la miró alarmado y algo confundido reparó –

- No puedes matarlo, Bella

- ¿Tienes que se tan brusco para decirlo? – Dijo ella, dejando de abrazarlo – No será tu vida la que se irá por un tubo, a ti no es a quien van a señalar, no es tu cuerpo el que se va a dañar, no eres quien lo está sufriendo – Y haciendo una pausa, agregó – Por eso a ti no te importa

- Bella, entiendo que es un error, un error de los dos. Pero no tiene la culpa

- Lo lamento, Eddie. Pero no puede nacer

_Yo tenía miedo. Sabía lo que ella iba a hacer, me quería lastimar y yo aún no entendía que era lo que había hecho mal. No era culpable de estar aquí y me dolía saber que ella me odiaba, si mi mamá no me quería…. ¿Quien podría quererme cuando llegara allí?_

Amanecieron juntos esa noche. Era dulce saberse unidos de nuevo, pero él no se sentía bien, a pesar de todo no quería hacerme daño y se preguntaba que podría hacer para que ella cambiara de parecer. Como lo decía ella, las nubes se van pero el sol no regresa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica sexta **

**¡Sálvame!**

Pero hoy fue el día. Con la poca concentración que tenían presentaron los exámenes. Fue un día académico bastante pesado, por fin, a eso de las tres de la tarde estaban libres del colegio y lo mejor de todo es que tenían permiso para salir.

- ¿A donde vas tan arreglada? – Indagó él cuando logró interceptarla a la salida –

- Lo sabes – Dijo ella, buscando en su cartera las llaves del auto –

- Bella, si alguien aquí es inocente, es ese bebé

- Eso no cambia que al nacer me vaya a arruinar la existencia

- Piénsalo, por favor

- Ya está decidido, Edward – Y subiendo al auto agregó – Si no me vas a acompañar, entonces no te metas – Y sin dejarlo hablar se fue de allí, _apagando frente a mí la última esperanza que me quedaba_ –

Caminaba temblorosa por lo que parecía ser un lujoso hospital privado como cualquier otro, la única diferencia es que bajo tierra se manejaban cosas que cualquier hospital en regla, jamás permitiría. Ella estaba nerviosa, muchas veces había escuchado que estas cosas resultaban mal y era la madre la más afectada. Pero no podía hacer mucho, la suma de dinero ya estaba en la cuenta bancaria del reconocido "gineco – obstetra" que se encargaría de eliminar el problema.

- Isabella – Sonrió el hombre al verla llegar – ¿Estás lista? – Ella se encogió de hombros y entró al consultorio. Por supuesto que no estaba lista pero no encontraba una salida mejor –

- Bien. Ya todo está listo – Dijo el hombre entregándole una pastilla – Solo debes tomarte esto

- ¿Nada más?

- Me encargaré de lo demás después

- Está bien – Contestó ella, recibiendo la tableta blanca –

- Te dejo, cuando lo hayas hecho me avisas – Ella asintió y el hombre salió de allí, dejándola sola –

Miró la tableta entre sus manos e intentó ponerla en su boca, pero algo se lo impidió y de repente, por primera vez en estos dos meses… pensó en mí.

_Mami, yo te amo…. Por favor, no lo hagas. Sabes bien que no soy culpable de estar aquí y sabes que si lo haces me harás daño y aún soy frágil y pequeño para defenderme. Tú y yo sabemos lo que es no ser deseado por tus padres, ¿por qué lo haces?.... Sabes bien que no soy el culpable de nada de esto. Alice dice que yo soy un angelito ¿Por qué tu no? ¿Acaso soy tan malo?, no quiero hacerte sufrir…. Perdóname. Quisiera poder hacer algo para no arruinar todo como tú lo dices siempre, pero no se que debo hacer. Solo quiero decirte una vez más que te quiero, ojalá sepas hacer lo correcto._

- ¡¡Bella!! – Ella lanzó la pastilla al suelo, horrorizada por aquel pensamiento que se había cruzado por su cabeza. En ese momento no le importó como fue que Edward llegó hasta allí, tan solo se lanzó sobre él para que la contuviera en un cálido abrazo –

- No se que diablos está pasando – Murmuró ella, mientras Edward la retenía entre sus brazos – Sentí como si…. – Se tocó su vientre – Como si me hablara – Edward le acarició el rostro y cuidadosamente secó sus lágrimas –

- Soñé con una niña hace dos días. Me decía que ella no era culpable y me imploraba que no lo hiciera – Isabella empezó a temblar. Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte y la besó suavemente en los labios –

- Eso me acaba de pasar – Contestó ella, con voz ahogada –

- Regresemos al colegio. No quiero estar aquí y no quiero que estés – Hizo una pausa y corrigió en seguida – estén aquí

Pero ella no podía hablar. Seguía aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder. Salió de aquel hospital e involuntariamente se acariciaba el vientre, se preguntaba si todo eso había sido real o era tan solo una alucinación a causa de los nervios. En cualquier caso estaba segura de que era verdad, su bebé no era culpable y estaba decidida a ser la madre que ella jamás tuvo.

Edward la condujo a su habitación y pidió algo de comer, se sentó frente a ella y empezó a hablar

- Tenía miedo de hacerme cargo, aún lo tengo. No se como diablos haremos para traer un hijo al mundo, se que será difícil pero valoro que hayas tenido la fortaleza de afrontarlo y detenerte

- Gracias por llegar

- Lo entiendo

- ¿A quien?

- A ella

- ¿A cual ella?

- A la bebé! – Exclamó tocando el vientre de ella. Isabella lo miró extrañada –

- ¿Como sabes que es una niña?

- ¡Te dije que lo soñé! – Exclamó el como si fuese la cosa más obvia – Quería olvidarme de todo hasta que recordé que crecí sin un padre y se lo doloroso que es. Tú y yo crecimos prácticamente solos y aunque acepto mi responsabilidad, también entiendo que el afecto que nos faltó ha influido en este… – No lo dijo en seguida, aunque eso era – Este error – Concluyó por fin –

- Tienes a tu mamá

- Ella está ahí, flaca, pero es mentira. Ella intentó hacer lo mismo que tú – Y levantándose, corrigió – Lo hizo, pero no funcionó. Estoy aquí por suerte y aunque podríamos decir que mi madre nunca ha faltado, no ha sido precisamente la más cariñosa

- Yo en cambio jamás tuve a nadie – Suspiró ella, con cierta frustración. Él, comprendiendo perfectamente su dolor, se acercó y la besó lentamente, con tanto amor que ella se sintió extrañamente protegida –

- Ahora me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti y no te voy a dejar – Y sonriendo corrigió una vez más – No las voy a dejar

- Gracias

- No las des – Contestó él, acariciando su rostro – Te amo – Ella sonrió y se abrazó una vez más a él –

- ¡Yo también!

**Merry Christmas**

**xoxo**

**CyJ**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica séptima **

**Maldita estupidez**

Era jueves y la primera clase había empezado hace cinco minutos. Ella había tenido un leve mareo en la mañana así que se retrasó al llegar al salón de clases

- Muy bonita la hora, Swan – Sugirió el maestro de biología al verla en la puerta del aula –

- ¿Puedo entrar? – Indagó ella, sabiendo que las estrictas normas del colegio censuraban incluso un solo minuto de retraso –

- Que sea la última vez que se retrasa tanto – Ella asintió y entró en el salón, el maestro añadió – Siéntese ahí, con Cullen – Ella lo miró y los nervios que la invadieron la hicieron temblar. Aún no todo el colegio estaba enterado de que sus dos figuras más populares habían abandonado su soltería. A ella siempre le había importado mucho el que dirán y aunque él no estaba de acuerdo con ocultarse, había decidido ceder a los deseos de Isabella –

- ¡Swan! – Exclamó el maestro al verla detenida a unos pasos del escritorio donde se encontraba Edward – ¡Es para ya! – Ella asintió y se sentó junto a él. En el escritorio vecino se encontraban Alice y Jasper, quienes al notar la tensión en su actitud comprendieron que estar tan cerca de él hacía cada día más difícil continuar escondiendo su romance –

La clase empezó con la monotonía de siempre. Ellos habían optado por mantenerse lo más alejados posible en las clases, a ella le inquietaba pensar que opinaría el mundo cuando se enterara de que se había robado al chico más codiciado. Para él era todo lo contrario, deseaba gritar que estaba con la más hermosa, no solo porque eso le llenaba de orgullo y engrandecía su popularidad y de cierto modo su hombría, si no también porque no le importaba nada lo que dijeran de él y no le encontraba sentido a esconder su relación. Cincuenta minutos más tarde la aburrida clase de biologia llegó a su final, él seguía escribiendo en su agenda y sin mirarla dijo

- ¿Como amaneces, flaca?

- Bien – Contestó ella, comprendiendo que él aún le molestaba que ella no se atreviera a admitir su romance. No era que se apenara de él si no que en los últimos meses había salido con muchos chicos y temía que la tacharan de ser una cualquiera –

- ¿Cuando dejarás ese empeño en esconder lo nuestro?

- Dame tiempo, Edward

- Te he dado dos meses, Bella. Ya estoy cansado de esto

- Por favor entiéndeme

- Entiéndeme tú a mí. Yo te amo y si me dejaras podría gritárselo al mundo

- Parece que solo quieres mostrar que te llevaste a la cama a la niña más popular del colegio – A él lo irritó ese comentario así que decidió no decir nada pues de lo contrario iba a arrepentirse. Así que sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, se levantó de su asiento y se fue. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio y poco después Alice se sentó a su lado –

- ¿Se enojó?

- Siempre – Contestó Isabella, mientras se preguntaba por qué todo debía arruinarse cuando se encontraban bien –

- Hoy es la fiesta de Rosalie, la de quinto. Nos invitó a ambas

- No estoy para fiestas, Alice

- Vamos Bella. En esa fiesta va a estar todo el colegio, todos quieren verte a ti

- Pues se quedarán con las ganas

- Flaca, ¿en que habíamos quedado? – Bella asintió, recordando que habían acordado que mientras su "problema" no fuera evidente, iba a seguir llevando su vida normal –

- Está bien, allá estaré

El resto de día de clases estuvo terrible, estar en el mismo escritorio que Edward la estaba torturando como ni él mismo lograba imaginárselo. Él había optado por ignorarla o actuar como si fuese cualquier compañera aunque para ello debiera fingir la mejor de sus actuaciones. Por fin el glorioso sonido del timbre puso final a la última hora de clase. Él salió rápidamente del salón, mientras ella recargaba de nuevo su cabeza sobre sus brazos

- Bella, No te pongas así

- ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo me ignoró?

- Así somos los hombres

- Así es Edward – Corrigió ella. Jasper la abrazó y ella dio un suspiro entre sus brazos –

- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué diablos no me entiende?

- Solo piensa diferente a ti, Bella – Ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó para salir –

Nada grato fue encontrarse afuera con su Edward, sonriendo de lo más coqueto con quien prometía reemplazarla en dinero, popularidad y belleza luego de su graduación: Tanya D´enali. Una chica de quinto año, nacida en cuna de oro y tan hermosa que de no ser por la existencia de Isabella y Alice en el colegio, sería de seguro la figura estrella del Alcázar de las Condes.

- Bella – Susurró Jasper al notar la expresión de horror de la chica. Ella se apoyó en la pared y se obligó a si misma a respirar profundo para no asesinarlos a ambos –

- Podrías por favor hacer que tu amigo se separe de esa…. – No prosiguió en seguida, deseando cuidar sus modales de niña fina – De esa niñita

- ¡Eddie! – Gritó Jasper, intentando llamar su atención, pero él le hizo la seña de que después hablaban y siguió allí de lo más entretenido con Tanya –

- ¡Lo odio! – Exclamó ella, golpeando a Jasper como si el fuese el culpable de la actitud de Edward –

- Pues ve a reclamarle – Sugirió Jasper, intentando sonar lógico –

- Eso haré – Dijo ella, encaminándose hacia donde se encontraban Edward y la chica –

- Disculpen – Dijo Isabella, metiéndose en medio de los dos – Edward, debo hablar contigo

- Isabella, estoy ocupado. ¿No ves? – Sugirió señalando a Tanya, quien contestó con una sonrisa – Si quieres después hablamos

- Edward – Murmuró ella, deseando decirle con esa mirada que lo que quería era que dejara de coquetear con la chica. Por supuesto que él percibió sus intenciones, pero con una sonrisa casi victoriosa le contestó –

- Cuando se es soltero, es para no rendirle cuentas a nadie, de nada – Y acariciándole la mejilla a Bella, sonrió una vez más – ¡Hablamos luego, Isabella! – Y así, sin más, tomó a Tanya de la mano y se fue. Ella lo vio alejarse, llena de orgullo pero cuando estuvo lejos dio tremendo grito y luego le empezó a dar golpes a la pared –

- ¡¡Flaca!! – Exclamó Alice, haciendo que se detuviera –

- ¡¡Odio a Edward Cullen!!! – Exclamó Isabella, ya llorando. Alice la abrazó de costado y la llevó hasta la habitación –

Isabella se lanzó a llorar en la cama, desesperada por la actitud de Edward. Comprendía que ella lo había lanzado a eso pero ahora temía una vez más que fuese a perderlo por sus propios actos. También pensaba en mí y en que haría si Edward llegaba a olvidarse de hacerse cargo de todo. Entró una vez más en una crisis de depresión pero esta vez reaccionó con histeria, golpeando todo a su paso. Alice no pudo detenerla así que se quedó a un costado esperando a que se calmara. Pasaron algo más de 10 minutos, cuando Isabella cayó por fin junto a la cama

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Alice, sentándose a su lado. Ella se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie –

- Voy a hacer que vuelva a caer a mis pies como la primera vez – Alice la miró, asustada por el tono que utilizó. Isabella sonrió y se encaminó al armario para buscar en él sus armas perfectas para seducir a Edward como solo ella sabía hacerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica séptima **

**Maldita estupidez II**

_Isabella se lanzó a llorar en la cama, desesperada por la actitud de Edward. Comprendía que ella lo había lanzado a eso pero ahora temía una vez más que fuese a perderlo por sus propios actos. También pensaba en mí y en que haría si Edward llegaba a olvidarse de hacerse cargo de todo. Entró una vez más en una crisis de depresión pero esta vez reaccionó con histeria, golpeando todo a su paso. Alice no pudo detenerla así que se quedó a un costado esperando a que se calmara. Pasaron algo más de 10 minutos, cuando Isabella cayó por fin junto a la cama._

_- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Alice, sentándose a su lado. Ella se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie –_

_- Voy a hacer que vuelva a caer a mis pies como la primera vez – Alice la miró, asustada por el tono que utilizó. Isabella sonrió y se encaminó al armario para buscar en él sus armas perfectas para seducir a Edward como solo ella sabía hacerlo._

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y pronto fue hora de la fiesta. Isabella pasó por última vez la secadora por su cabello y sonrió ante el resultado final. Lucía unas botas de tacón hasta la rodilla, una reveladora mini falda y un top hasta el ombligo que moldeaba su delineada figura. El largo y brillante cabello castaño caía lacio hasta sus caderas y los dulces ojos chocolates resaltaban perfectamente bajo el impactante maquillaje. Así que salió de la habitación, caminaba por el pasillo cuando se chocó con él.

- Por fin desocupado, señor soltero – Dijo ella, a sus espaldas mientras admiraba los atributos que el estrecho jean marcaba en él. Edward se dio vuelta, permitiéndole admirar su pecho bajo los botones abiertos de la camisa. Ambos se tomaron unos segundos para admirarse el uno al otro, hasta que él dijo por fin –

- Rumbo a la fiesta, Bella – Ella sonrió con un aire tan sexy que él sintió su corazón salirse de control, más fingiendo serenidad propuso – ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- Claro – Él no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa que se escapaba de solo analizar la estúpida actitud de ambos. Pero estaba decidido a que ella eligiera si quería arriesgarse a fingir su soltería o admitir de una vez por todas su relación –

- Luces bien de negro – Observó ella, mirándolo detenidamente mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento –

- Muchas gracias – Sonrió él y la miró de pies a cabeza – Tú también luces hermosa – Ella encontró cierta sensualidad en el tono con que hizo aquella apreciación y esto la puso algo nerviosa, más consiguió sonreír –

- Lo se – Contestó ella y él aunque encontró pedante su respuesta, sabía que aunque él no se lo dijera, ella era consciente de que siempre lucía hermosísima –

Aunque era jueves, no cabía un alma en el exclusivo salón. La fiesta ya había comenzado y como siempre, cuando el auto descapotado negro se detuvo en la puerta, todas las miradas se concentraron en ellos.

- Todo el colegio nos mira – Susurró él, ayudándola a bajarse. Ella sonrió y miró en dirección al salón –

- Estoy acostumbrada – Él se rió y agregó –

- Estás algo pedante hoy – Ella lo miró y aunque fastidiada por su comentario, se percató de que él tenía razón –

- Si no te gusta, te puedes ir con Tanya

- Eso haré – Y viéndola de pies a cabeza, la dejó allí parada mientras ella reventaba de enojo –

Ella entró a la fiesta y efectivamente, él ya se encontraba charlando con la chica. Isabella estuvo un largo rato en uno de los balcones hasta que se decidió, como lo pensaba ella, a defender sus intereses. Así que entró al salón, para su suerte él se encontraba pidiendo un trago, de modo que para ella fue mucho más sencillo acercarse.

- ¿Baila, señor soltero? – Él seguía encontrando gracia en aquel sobre nombre pues lograba deducir que era producto de los celos. Se giró hacia ella y sonrió de una forma que casi conseguía derretirla –

- Si no avergüenza de bailar conmigo, señorita "que dirán" – Ella lo miró con recelo y se sentó a su lado –

- ¿Sigues enojado?

- ¿Tú que crees? – Ella consiguió encogerse de hombros –

- Por eso te lo pregunto

- No me gusta que sigamos escondiendo lo nuestro, si es eso lo que quieres saber – Contestó él y sin dejarla decir nada más, añadió - ¿No querías bailar? – Ella asintió, comprendiendo que a él le seguía fastidiando tocar ese tema. Así que lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la pista –

Él la tomó por la cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, se aproximó con cautela preguntándose si soportaría estar tan cerca de él y seguir actuando como una extraña. Él saboreaba para sí mismo sus definidas curvas femeninas mientras pensaba en como podía ser tan cerrada y no pensar ni un poco en lo que podía estar sintiendo él. Ella contuvo un suspiro cuando él la obligó a mirarlo a la cara y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Su cuerpo sin voluntad perdía el ritmo de la canción mientras intentaba no temblar como siempre que estaba entre sus brazos.

- Tiemblas

- Siempre – Contestó ella, recobrando el compás de la música en sus movimientos –

- Es dulce poder abrazarte

- Es dulce que me abraces – Repuso ella, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él –

- ¿En que piensas, flaca?

- En ti – Contestó ella, aspirando su aroma –

- ¿En mí?

- Recordaba la primera vez que…. – Hizo una pausa y lo vio a los ojos – Tú y yo envueltos en sábanas mojadas. Me costaba respirar por todo lo que sentía. Y tú parecías tan tranquilo, como si yo no estuviera sintiendo tus manos temblar – Y con un suspiro agregó – Si supiera como íbamos a terminar, habría aguantado esa noche las ganas de ser tu mujer – Y corrigiendo al instante dijo – Tu niña

- Que respuesta tan descriptiva – Contestó él, dándose aire con sus manos, sin poder contener la inminente reacción que le producía traer a su mente esas escenas. Ella sonrió –

- Te portaste como un príncipe ese día

- No quería lastimarte – Contestó él, dejando caer sus manos de la cintura a las caderas de ella –

- ¿Como diablos sabías que era virgen?

- Mañas – Sonrió él. Eso era más que evidente en su forma de besarlo o de tocarlo. Los nervios de ella eran obvios y la forma en que temblaban sus manos al acariciarlo eran algunas de las tantas señales para ese descubrimiento que a él no le llevó más de 2 minutos –

- Eddie

- ¿Si?

- Te amo – Y sin permitirle responder, se puso en puntas de pies y lo besó. Él respondió al beso, alarmado pero feliz. Saboreó lentamente los labios de ella mientras con su definida y exacta táctica lograba como siempre un beso fabuloso –

- Todo el colegio nos mira – Sugirió él, aún cerca de sus labios –

- Siempre nos mirarán – Rió ella, restándole importancia a la opinión que acababa de estallar en toda la sociedad –

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Un beso – Y rápidamente añadió – Un beso increíble

- Eso ya lo se – Contestó él – Lo que quiero saber, es ¿A que se debió? – Ella lo miró con expresión obvia y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla –

- Dije que te amo, Cullen

- Yo también te amo, flaca

**Happy Nw year people...**

**XOXO**

**CyJ**

**Avance:**

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Me duele! – Y se dobló levemente. Él soltó lo que llevaba en las manos y se acercó. Al ver aquella escena, todo el colegio se conglomeró entorno a ellos –

- Flaca…. Estás… - Pero sus palabras no lograban fluir, estaba asustadísimo. Gracias a Dios apareció Emmet junto a ellos, pero siendo el hombre más indiscreto del mundo, exclamó –

- ¡Bella estás sangrando! – La reacción de todo el alumnado no se hizo esperar y los cuchicheos se levantaron en un segundo. Unos apuntaron a la teoría verídica, un embarazo. Otros, menos ocurrentes optaron por una enfermedad cualquiera o un simple incidente femenino de "esos días" –


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica octava**

**Llueve sobre mojado**

El Alcázar de los condes no había logrado superar aún que sus dos figuras más destacadas eran ahora una feliz pareja. Después de ese beso en la fiesta, habían seguido su relación abiertamente sin importarles la opinión del mundo, que por supuesto, había enloquecido con la noticia, aún un mes después de aquel día. Yo ya llevaba tres meses con ellos, aunque no era precisamente lo más protegido por ninguno de los dos. Ella seguía fumando e ingiriendo licor igual que siempre, mientras él apenas de vez en cuando recordaba mi existencia. Pero ahí estaba yo, aunque aún no era evidente para nadie…. Hasta hoy.

Era viernes a la hora de salida. La entrada el colegio no daba abasto con los miles de jovencitos esperando a que llegaran los autos de lujo a recogerlos para llevarlos a sus mansiones. Edward llevaba un rato afuera cuando ella cruzó la puerta

- Hola hermosa

- ¡Amor! – Exclamó ella y lo besó, robándose con esto, los celos de todas las presentes –

- ¿Estás bien, flaca?

- ¿Por qué?

- Te noto pálida

- Hace rato me duele un poco – Y puso sus dos manos sobre su pelvis – Debe ser normal – Le sonrió a Edward y sugirió - ¿Nos vamos?

- Como quieras – Ella sonrió y lo tomo de la mano. Se dirigían hacia el auto de él cuando ella frenó en seco –

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Me duele! – Y se dobló levemente. Él soltó lo que llevaba en las manos y se acercó. Al ver aquella escena, todo el colegio se conglomeró entorno a ellos –

- Flaca…. Estás… - Pero sus palabras no lograban fluir, estaba asustadísimo. Gracias a Dios apareció Emmet junto a ellos, pero siendo el hombre más indiscreto del mundo, exclamó –

- ¡Bella estás sangrando! – La reacción de todo el alumnado no se hizo esperar y los cuchicheos se levantaron en un segundo. Unos apuntaron a la teoría verídica, un embarazo. Otros, menos ocurrentes optaron por una enfermedad cualquiera o un simple incidente femenino de "esos días" –

Pero no hubo tiempo de nada. Edward, luego de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Emmet, la levantó entre sus brazos. Ella no conseguía más que repetir entre lágrimas que le dolía mucho. Como un verdadero bólido el auto se detuvo diez minutos más tarde frente al hospital.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para él en la sala de espera. La última vez que había visto el reloj eran las siete de la noche. Ahora eran las nueve y no tenía noticia alguna de Isabella. Por un lado se sentía culpable y aunque sonara contradictorio, temía por la vida de… ¿Su hija? Que difícil era decirlo.

- ¿Edward? – Él abandonó sus pensamientos y se levantó de un rebote

- Si, doctora

- Isabella ha pedido verte, ven por acá por favor – Él asintió y se levantó de allí. La doctora lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Él entró cuidadosamente pues ella parecía dormir –

- Amor

- Pensé que dormías – Contestó él, inclinándose en la camilla junto a ella –

- Te necesitaba – Dijo ella y dibujó una frágil sonrisa –

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien. En verdad un poco débil pero supongo que es normal – Él le acarició la mejilla –

- Chicos – Dijo la doctora entrando en la habitación – Logramos estabilizarlas a ambas y todo está en orden

- ¿Ambas? – Repitieron los dos, en coro. La doctora los miró a la cara y negó con la cabeza –

- Es verdaderamente asombroso que a tu cuarto mes de embarazo no hayas ido a tu primera ecografía, Isabella – Y tomando un tono mucho más serio prosiguió – Es un milagro que la nena esté viva después del modo de vida que haz llevado

- Yo… - Sollozó un poco – Lo lamento

- No lo lamentes tanto, Isabella. Mejor deja de fumar ahora mismo o la niña nacerá con problemas graves si no es que ya los tiene – Ella asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a él. Pero la doctora siguió hablando – Edward, por favor debes encargarte de que Isabella consuma sus tres comidas diarias, presenta un cuadro de anemia y eso puede afectar seriamente a la niña. Si en verdad quieres un embarazo saludable es mejor que ambos dejen de ser tan irresponsables

- Lo haré – Dijo él y puso una mano sobre el vientre de Bella – Gracias por todo, doctora

- Cuídense mucho, por favor – Concluyó la doctora y salió de allí –

**Algo cortito lo se.... pero asi era el cap... el proximo sera mas largo :P xoxo CyJ**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica novena **

**Quién diría**

Él había ido al hospital a recogerla en la mañana. Pero pasó algo tan sorprendente para él como para mí

- Flaca, es hora de irnos al colegio

- ¡No! – Lo detuvo ella –

- ¿Por qué no?

- Quiero ir donde el ginecólogo, Eddie – Él sonrió y supongo que yo también lo hice. Era la primera vez que se preocupaba por mí. Él lo hacía más que ella y saber que ahora ambos me querían me llenaba de fuerzas para llegar allí con ellos –

- Me alegra que quieras hacerlo – Sonrió él y la besó en los labios –

A ambos les asustaba esta experiencia, era la primera vez que iban a verme. Entraron al consultorio y la doctora hizo todo lo necesario para lo que sería la primera ecografía de Bella. Edward estaba a su lado, sujetando su mano. Hubo una breve espera, hasta que por fin, se encontraron conmigo por primera vez

- Aquel punto blanco de allí es su corazón – Dijo la doctora y luego los miró a ambos. Los dos lloraban, quizás era la impresión de saber que a sus 16 años estaban viendo a su hija por primera vez o tal vez de verdad estaban emocionados. Prefiero creer lo segundo –

- Es una niña y está muy sana. Tienes exactamente 4 meses y 2 semanas, Isabella. Por tu textura física delgada, calculo que se notará hacia el quinto o sexto mes – Él acariciaba su mano y sin poder contenerse, se inclinó cerca de el abdomen de ella –

- Nena. Eres hermosa. En verdad no puedo creerlo pero me siento feliz por todo esto, ojalá pueda ser un buen…. Padre – Concluyó con dificultad, me emocionó tanto escucharlo que sin poder contenerlo di un salto de felicidad –

- ¡Auch! – Exclamó Bella casi enseguida. Él se alejó de un salto y la doctora solo soltó una risita –

- Edward. La niña reconoce tu voz – Hizo una pausa y miró a Bella – Eso fue una patada

Y eso era, ahí estaba yo. Fue quizás el día más feliz que pasé mientras estuve allí, jamás me había sentido tan querida en estos casi 5 meses que llevo con ellos, fue una sensación especial y ese gesto de Edward me hizo entender que él me daría una razón para llegar a esa extraña transición que ellos llamaban vida.

Después de verme por última vez se besaron, entonces entendí que cuando habían dicho que se amarían por siempre, hablaban en serio. Emprendieron rumbo al colegio, poco antes de llegar, él detuvo el auto

- ¿Estás lista?

- No lo se – Contestó ella y puso sus manos sobre su abdomen – ya quiero tener barriguita de embarazada – Él sonrió, enternecido por aquella apreciación, que viniendo de ella era algo sumamente increíble –

- La tendrás como en un mes

- El colegio va a volverse loco – Observó ella y abrió un poco más la ventana

- Tendrán que acostumbrarse

- La mayoría ya la supone

- Por la discreción de Emmet – Sugirió Edward, con expresión de fastidio –

- En cualquier caso iban a enterarse – Repuso ella, no con la precisa intención de defender a Emmet, pero aceptando que con su falta de discreción había acelerado la bomba nuclear que días atrás había estallado sobre el Alcázar de los Condes –

- Todo va a estar bien, amor – Sonrió él, intentando tranquilizarla. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo que esa afirmación rayaba casi en lo imposible –

Poco después el auto descapotado se detenía en la puerta del colegio. Ella suspiró y con un pequeño beso de parte de él, bajaron del auto. Caminaban tomados de la mano por el pasillo y a cada paso lograban escuchar las silenciosas apreciaciones de la gente que fingía no hablar de ellos aún cuando con miradas fugitivas analizaban el estado de quienes unos meses atrás habían sido los ídolos de todo el colegio. A él poco le importaba lo que dijeran pero a ella la aturdía el sonido de la gente cuchicheando, así que se abrazó a él y con los ojos empañados le rogó que no la dejara sola.

- No estoy acostumbrada a esto – Sugirió ella, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y lanzándose sobre la cama

- Estás acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención – Reparó él, sentándose a su lado, luego de cerrar la puerta

- Pero por razones muy diferentes – Y al decirlo se acostó boca arriba y se subió la blusa, dejando su abdomen descubierto – Fue lindo sentirla moverse hace rato

- Así que admites que es una niña – Sonrió él

- Yo quiero que sea niño – Dijo ella, acariciando su abdomen. No lo podía evitar, me emocionaba sentirme querida….sobre todo por ella, así que una vez más me acomodé en su interior

- ¡Auch! – Exclamó ella al instante –

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Supongo que fue otra patada

- Que inquieta es esta chica – Rió él y apoyó la cabeza sobre el vientre de ella. Bella le empezó a acariciar la cabeza a él. Hubo un largo silencio. Era la primera vez que los tres estábamos tan compenetrados y por primera vez desde que estoy aquí…. Ella, él y yo éramos una familia…. Una familia real.

**Awww este cap es tan tiernooo me gusta muchoooo!! bueno ya podemos ver como los chicos van aceptando poco a poco a la bebe y ps como muchos de ustedes oponian si es niña XD buenooo mm creo que nos quedarian a eso de unos siete u ocho capitulos no recuerdo =S pero buehh no le demos importancia...**

**Otro cosa que queria decirles muy prontoo publicare otra historia pero esta es de mi alocado cerebro y tratare de que pueda incluirle las cosas mas alocadas y divertidas incluyendo romance y drama.... veremos como queda.... les ruego que cuando la vean por favor no sean mu duros conmigoss shi?? y ps ojala que les guste, se llamara Saint Thomas School y ps nos veremos despues.**

**un beso a todos ****CyJ**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica décima **

** Ausencias**

_Un mes y medio de vacaciones de verano habían sido justo lo que los 3 necesitábamos._ _Escaparon juntos a Los Ángeles, para amarse como no habían podido hacerlo desde que yo estaba con ellos._

Era una mañana soleada en la playa, las vacaciones estaban por terminar. Ella apenas abría los ojos, cuando al notarse sola en la cama, despertó de un salto.

- ¡Edward! – Exclamó pero él no vino. Se sentó con dificultad y me acarició como todas las mañanas. Ya eran 6 meses de embarazo, por supuesto que su cuerpo había cambiado. Muy al contrario de lo que hasta ella misma pensaba, asumió con madurez el hecho de no ser ya la más esbelta mujer del colegio y por el contrario, haberse convertido en una dulce señora embarazada.

Estaba preocupada por la súbita desaparición de Edward. Salió al balcón de la hermosa cabaña donde se hospedaban y lo vio allí, sentado en la playa, solitario, pensativo. Sin dudarlo un instante, se encaminó junto a él y antes de llegar a su lado pudo percibir que algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Edward, tenía demasiado complejo de "macho" como para permitir que ella lo viera llorando, más aunque notó su presencia, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

- ¿Qué tienes amor? – Indagó ella, preocupada. Él la hizo sentarse a su lado y sin contestarle nada, la besó. Fue un beso dulce y sentimental de aquellos que no se dieron cuando su relación empezó sin inocencia alguna, haciéndolo todo al contrario de cualquier pareja normal. A una semana de ser "novios" ya se habían ido a la cama. Lo que era salir al parque o tomar un helado lo habían descubierto ahora, que estaba yo y les impedía esa vida tan activa que llevaban antes.

- Jura que estarás conmigo siempre, flaca – Dijo él, con la voz entre cortada, acariciando su mejilla

- Lo juro amor – Contestó ella y lo besó suavemente - ¿Qué pasó? – Él suspiró y la acomodó entre sus brazos, luego empezó a hablar

- Mi madre llamó – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió – Le conté de ustedes y se enfureció

- ¿Cómo?

- Dijo que no soy el hijo que ella educó, que era el colmo que estuviese embarazando niñitas a mis 16 años – Ella se mantuvo en silencio y él cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que su madre no se había referido a Isabella con la palabra "niñita" si no con adjetivos mucho peores. Y ni para que mencionar como lo había tratado a él.

- Lo lamento, amor. No quiero ser la causante de eso – Él la hizo verlo a los ojos y le acarició suavemente una mejilla

- Yo no te voy a dejar, flaca. Mi madre siempre ha sido un espejismo que está cuando sus amistades preguntan por mí. No creo que me haga mucha falta su presencia

- ¿Hay algo más, verdad? – Él volvió la mirada a ella. Era cierto que habían sido una pareja disfuncional pero en estos 6 meses habían alcanzado a conocerse lo suficiente como para formar la familia que ninguno de los 2 tuvo

- No me pagará más el colegio, no tengo tarjetas de crédito. Lo único que pude retener fue el auto

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella, angustiada

- Puedo vender mi auto y eso me dará el dinero suficiente como para pagarme lo que queda del año escolar. Por suerte, mi madre no sabe que tengo bastantes ahorros del dinero que me ha mandado. Así que estaremos bien – Ella sonrió. Todo había imaginado, menos verlo con esa actitud tan humilde, luego de haberlo conocido como el más engreído y materialista de los chicos.

- Nunca imaginé que llegaras a hacer esto

- Yo nunca imaginé ser padre a los 16

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Si flaca, soy feliz – Y sonrió - ¿Tú eres feliz?

- Ustedes me hacen feliz – Dijo poniendo la mano de él sobre su vientre

**Aca vuelvo con una cronica mas, como veran este es una cronica de relleno pero no por eso menos importante, en este pueden ver como ellos a traves del tiempo se van conociendo, cosa que tuvo que ser en un principio. Tambien, es el capitulo para que se preparen psicologicamente para el que viene que es cuando regresan al cole con panza y todo. Bueno dejen muchos reviews!!!!**

**Besos, CyJ**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica undécima**

**¿A quien le importa?**

Eran las seis de la mañana y ella ya estaba en pie. Estaba nerviosa, las vacaciones habían terminado. Era el primer día de clases del segundo semestre del año. Por primera vez, el colegio dejaría de ver a la diva, para ver a la madre. Con el cuerpo de una mujer con 6 meses de embarazo, por si hacía falta recordarlo.

- ¿Cómo amaneces, linda?

- Bien – Sonrió ella al abrirle la puerta –

- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Claro – Él le dio un suave beso y se encaminaron al restaurante. Él la notaba ausente, así que a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación, se atrevió a preguntar

- ¿Estás asustada?

- Todos van a reaccionar mal cuando me vean

- No será fácil haber perdido a la más hermosa del colegio y peor aún, aceptar que ya tiene dueño para toda la vida – Bromeó él, intentando hacerla relajarse. Ella sonrió

- Nos señalarán por meses

- Siempre nos han señalado – Eso no era mentira, solo que antes las razones eran bastante diferentes

- Creo que soportaré volver a ser el centro de atracción – Bromeó ella, decidida a ignorar la opinión de la sociedad que convulsionaría al verlos no solo como pareja estable si no como futuros padres.

Pues no se equivocaron. Al llegar al restaurante, todo el colegio se quedó en silencio solo para mirarlos. A ella la irritó esta actitud pero él la abrazó y le susurró al oído que todo iba a estar bien. Ella intentó calmarse y se ubicaron en una mesa. Las miradas recaían sobre ellos y pronto los murmullos empezaron a ser desesperantes

- Swan, Cullen. A la dirección – Sugirió la asistente del director de la institución, entrando en el restaurante

- Ya vamos – Contestó él, mientras ambos terminaban de desayunar. Poco después, entraban tomados de la mano en la oficina del director, quien al verlos casi sufrió un desmayo

- ¿Me quieren explicar que diablos pasó? – Ella escondió el rostro en el pecho de él. Edward entendió su temor, así que asumió que él estaba a cargo de la situación

- Bueno. No creo que tenga que explicarle como llega una mujer a tener 6 meses de embarazo ¿O si? – El hombre parecía perder la paciencia, pero Edward se mostraba firme

- Saben que esto deja por el suelo la reputación de este plantel – Y observándola a ella con horror, agregó – Por esto puedo expulsarlos – Ella se apretó hacia él, Edward la sintió sollozar en su pecho y tratando de no perder la cordura, empezó a decir

- Señor director, tanto usted como nosotros sabemos cuanto dinero hay en esta oficina – Dijo refiriéndose a que ambos venían de familias millonarias – Si usted se atreve a expulsarnos del colegio, ambos podemos enviar abogados para que demanden su intolerancia. Porque más vale que esté enterado que una mujer embarazada tiene igual derecho a la educación que cualquier otra, sin importar si es menor de edad

- ¿Es esto una amenaza, Cullen? – Edward se encogió de hombros, por supuesto que lo era. Y los tres eran conscientes que siendo ellos, o por lo menos ella, una niñita millonaria, con solo abrir la boca podría hacer público el turbio maniobrar del colegio con los estudiantes que podían dar de que hablar negativamente de la prestigiosa institución

- Vayan a clases, jóvenes – Dijo por fin el hombre y ellos comprendieron con aquel gesto que no tenían que preocuparse por perder su cupo en el colegio y con ello, la posibilidad de terminar su último curso de secundaria.

- Eso fue muy valiente – Dijo ella, luego de salir de la oficina, mientras atravesaban en pasillo

- Dije que no te iba a dejar sola y eso lo voy a cumplir – Ella dejó de caminar, obligándolo a detenerse

- Cuando dijiste que no te harías cargo de nada y que ese bebé no era tuyo, juré que iba a odiarte. Creo que llegué a tenerte rencor. Pero en estos meses, has demostrado no solo que no queda nada de aquel patán si no que eres el príncipe que soñé – Él sonrió. Algo en el tono que usó al pronunciar la última frase le dio a entender que con la palabra "príncipe" no se refería solo a su actitud si no a otros aspectos íntimos que por ahora cursaban un receso obligatorio

- Eso sonó muy bien – Observó él y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella

- Sabes que es así – Rió ella y se puso en puntas de pies para permitir que sus labios se encontraran con los de él. Siempre encontraban placer al besarse, no por la acción misma si no porque era fácil para ambos expresarse lo que sentían sin necesidad de usar palabras que quizás no prevalecerían en el tiempo, como lo hacían sus labios al tocarse

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti…. – Hizo una pausa y corrigió una vez más – A ustedes

**awww que sweet!!!! ¿o no?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica duodécima**

**Respiras y yo**

Recién había pasado el séptimo mes de embarazo. Las nauseas eran insoportables, los mareos y los antojos los tenían al borde del colapso a ambos. A ella por sufrirlos y a él por tener que hacerse cargo. Alice y Jasper se habían portado increíblemente bien y les habían ayudado en cuando les era posible. Todo marchaba en orden excepto por un pequeño detalle…. _Yo ya no quería estar aquí._

Era un día de clases como todos. Recién habían salido al receso y los cuatro hablaban de sus cosas, cuando Isabella se dobló en el suelo

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Indagó Edward, arrodillándose a su lado

- ¡Me duele! – exclamó ella con algunas lágrimas

- ¿Qué te duele? – Preguntó Alice, preocupadísima

- ¡Ahhh! – Gritó Bella - ¡Me duele mucho! – Edward alcanzó a visualizar la sangre entre sus piernas. En un primer momento se alarmó pero al ver que no era precisamente sangre, sintió que moriría...

- Rompió fuente – Logró decir entre tartamudeos y para cuando reaccionó de vuelta, Isabella ya gritaba de dolor. Así que la tomó entre sus brazos y como mejor logró hacerlo la sacó del colegio.

Ella no dejaba de llorar y gritarle que le dolía. Él estaba muy asustado, al borde de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Conducía a toda velocidad, temiéndose lo peor. Llegaron al hospital y para su suerte, pronto se encontraron a la doctora. Él deseaba estar con ella pero lo obligaron a quedarse afuera. Ahora temía por las dos, en caso de perdernos sabía que no podría soportarlo. Lloraba con desespero, preguntándose por qué en esta ocasión el dinero no podía arreglarlo todo como él estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Estos meses le habían ayudado a aceptar que una tarjeta de crédito no compraba su suerte. El dinero no le había servido para arreglarse la vida, ni para comprarse una madre…. Ahora, tampoco le servía para salvarnos. Y lo peor es que él no estaba acostumbrado a la impotencia, los billetes siempre habían podido arreglarlo todo… hasta ahora.

Los minutos eran de porcelana, él los veía caminar cadenciosamente frente a sus ojos. Lentos y cansados se deslizaban por el reloj, tan lentamente que él deseaba poder apurarlos para que se movieran. Las manecillas parecían congeladas, por un momento empezaba a sentir que el mundo se había reducido a ese reloj estático y a ese peculiar dolor en su pecho que por momentos le cortaba el aire

- Edward

- ¡Doctora!

- Como lo sabes, Isabella rompió fuente. En este momento está en trabajo de parto. Tenemos que someterla a una cesárea pues la niña está sentada y por tener 7 meses, no podrá ser un parto natural

- ¿Estarán bien?

- Con la ayuda de Dios, Isabella estará bien muy pronto

- ¿Y la niña? – La doctora suspiró

- Solo tiene 7 meses. Hay órganos que aún no están completamente formados y me temo que no hay ninguna garantía de su supervivencia

- ¡Haga lo que sea, doctora! – Y con un mar de lágrimas en su rostro, añadió - ¡No importa cuanto cueste!

- Me temo que en este caso, el dinero no podrá solucionar nada

Enterró la cabeza en sus manos, desesperado. Le horrorizaba si quiera pensar que pudiera pasarme algo. Aunque nadie se lo creyera y todos lo vieran solo como un hijito de mami, él tenía su independencia, una vida solo y a pesar de ser un adolescente apenas abandonando la época de los autos y las pelotas, ya había comprendido la responsabilidad que tenía, quizás él más que nadie era quien se preocupaba por mí y no poder hacer nada por mí salud lo hacía sentir completamente inútil.

Lo cierto es que encontraba su realidad como un oscuro túnel. Había pasado la hora más extensa de su vida sin saber absolutamente nada de quienes para él, éramos su vida. De repente, escuchó el lejano llanto de un bebé y sintió que todo en su vida volvía a brillar…. Se puso de pie, seguro de haberme escuchado por primera vez….y era así.

En una habitación de hospital estábamos ella y yo. Ella veía a los doctores moverse y hablar pero la anestesia le impedía sentir cualquier roce. Pero podía ver y tenía miedo. Me escuchó llorar y empezó a llorar conmigo. Entonces pasó…. La doctora se inclinó a su lado y me vio por primera vez. Y ese instante hizo que su vida se convirtiera en magia, lloraba lágrimas dulces, sintiendo que ahora tenía una razón para vivir que superaba en todo sentido a Armani y a Chanel. No le permitieron si quiera tocarme, pero haberme visto fue para ella la más irreal de las sensaciones, parecía que todo en el mundo tenía color para ella, su vida súbitamente se vestía de primavera y ese mundo que se vino abajo 7 meses atrás volvía a tener la más perfecta e indestructible forma…. En ese instante, supo que de ahora en adelante viviría por mí.

_Contracciones de amor _

_van y vienen de ti _

_por dentro y por fuera _

_de repente los latidos se aceleran _

_empiezo a sentir que es algo especial _

_la bolsa parece papel celofán _

_se rompe a la vez que veo escapar _

_el mar que en tu vientre me hacía flotar _

_no sé si será esta vez la última o la primera _

_solo sé que hay olor a primavera... _

_Me acerco a la luz, me alejo de ti _

_te cambio por eso que llaman vivir _

_me acerco a la luz _

_tu abres la salida _

_que me lleva a eso a lo que llaman vida _

_Una luz al final _

_donde voy a pasar _

_hay ruido allí fuera _

_por momentos se te ensanchan las caderas _

_respiras y yo respiro por ti _

_empujas, no sé si deseo salir _

_me noto rodar despacio hasta el fin _

_más cerca, más ruido, más lejos de aquí _

_no sé si me voy de ti o eres tú quién me dejas _

_tu nerviosa y frágil, _

_yo desnudo y dando vueltas _

_Me acerco a la luz, me alejo de ti _

_te cambio por eso que llaman vivir _

_me acerco a la luz _

_tu abres la salida _

_que me lleva a eso a lo que llaman vida _

_Después de salir, me dejan sobre ti _

_me hacen llorar, te veo sonreír _

_y sé que esto es algo que nunca _

_nunca jamás _

_nunca jamás volveré... a repetir..._

**_- Respiras y yo – Kesia _**

**_Chan Chan Chann!!! querian que naciera?? ps aca esta.... y ps me preguntaron si los papas de Bella se enteraban ps no , no se enteran, tecnicamente al ellos dejar a bella en ese instituto era como quitarse una carga de encima so ellos no saben nada de la vida de ella.... Ese cap me recuerda cuando nacii...buuuu_**

**_dejen RR_**

**_Besitos de Edward y abrazos de Emmett_**

**_CyJ_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica decimotercera **

**Utopía**

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando a él le permitieron entrar en la habitación. Ella se notaba débil pero al verlo sonrió y estiró sus brazos para que la abrazara. Él se acercó y luego de un corto abrazo la besó en los labios

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡Es hermosa Eddie! Tiene tus labios – Él sonrió y ese destello en su mirada la obligó a ella a darle un beso. Aquel brillo de ternura la conmovía de todas las formas posibles

- ¿Pudiste verla? – A ella se le cristalizaron los ojos y sonrió. Lo abrazó de nuevo, permitiéndose a sí misma el gusto de ahogarse en su aroma

- Es pequeñita y frágil. Es hermosa – Y suspiró. Aquel trozo de su vida ahora ya no era parte de su cuerpo y saber que tenía una verdadera razón para vivir la llenaba de orgullo aunque entendía la responsabilidad que se le venía encima

- Muero por poderla ver

- La doctora me dijo que será quizás mañana. Dice que está delicada pero que con la ayuda de Dios, en la incubadora podrá estar bien mientras completa los 9 meses

- Bastante afanadita como la madre – Ella se rió y lo besó suavemente en los labios

- ¿A que te refieres con la palabra afanadita?

- No se tiene un bebé precisamente por tomar las cosas con calma – Ella soltó una risita y lo abrazó. Ambos experimentaban una sensación de madurez que dudaban poder haber sentido por algún otro motivo. 7 meses atrás, pensar en esto hubiese sido lo más descabellado y patético que pudieran decir. Pero ahora, ambos sabían que la felicidad que los embriagaba en este momento no iban a cambiarla por nada.

- Amor

- Dime – Susurró él mientras le alejaba los cabellos del rostro

- No hemos pensado en un nombre para la chiquita

- Mía

- ¿Tuya?

- ¡Que el nombre sea Mía!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es tuya y Mía

- Mía Cullen Swan – Repitió ella y finalmente sonrió – Suena muy bien

- ¿Te gusta?

- Por supuesto que sí – Sonrió ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y esa mirada les propuso congelar el tiempo en ese instante. Los segundos ya no pasaban por sus relojes, mientras ambos experimentaban aquella sensación de ser amados, esa sensación que la sociedad elitista de la cual formaban parte les había impedido sentir los anteriores años de sus vidas

- Disculpen chicos – Murmuró la doctora entrando en la habitación

- Buenas noches doctora – Dijeron los dos en coro

- Antes que diga algo, le quiero agradecer por todo lo que ha hecho por mis princesas – Indicó él y la doctora sonrió

- Me temo que la niña…

- Mía – Corrigió ella. La doctora asintió

- Mía no está del todo bien. Sus pulmones no están completamente formados. Si contamos con suerte en la incubadora podrá completarse su desarrollo

- ¿Y si no?

- No voy a mentirles. Es posible que no sobreviva – Él la abrazó, ella estaba temblando. Ahora que me tenía no quería que me quitaran de su lado. Me encontraba su única razón para seguir y haría lo que fuera por mantenerme con ella

- ¿Podemos verla?

- Bella no puede levantarse aún

- ¿Puedo verla yo? - Indagó él, abrazándola un poco más fuerte

- Si. Ven por aquí

Antes de irse la besó en la cabeza y empezó a caminar atrás de la doctora. Estaba nervioso, esto era algo similar a una primera cita, solo que esta vez sabía que definiría el resto de su vida. Luego de vestirse con un traje limpio, la doctora lo condujo hacia un salón lleno de incubadoras. Escribió en una tabla "Mía Cullen Swan" y la puso junto a donde estaba yo.

Y ahí me vio por primera vez…. Yo lo sentí. Abrí los ojos para ver su sombra, más definida que nunca antes. Aún estando aquí adentro pude percibir su aroma y luego el aroma de sus lágrimas. Puso una mano sobre la caja de cristal y me saludó. Yo sabía que era pequeña y frágil, estaba conectada a muchos tubos, desde el primer día que llegué aquí, luchaba por vivir…. Pero sentirlo a él me dio la fuerza para intentarlo, aunque todo aquí era oscuro, hacía frío. No era lo que había escuchado ni tampoco lo que yo esperaba…. Pero supongo que cambiaría con el tiempo.

Me miró por largo rato hasta que lo hicieron salir de allí. Regresó con ella a la habitación, entró silenciosamente y se sentó junto a ella. La vio dormir y sonrió. Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, era una sonrisa verdadera…. Sintió correr por sus venas la dulzura de la verdad. Esa mágica sensación de que podía tenerlo todo y que ninguna factura vencida iba a robárselo. Por un momento sintió que no estaba en deuda con el tiempo y que el dolor de los años iba a pasar en silencio frente a él ahora que estábamos en su vida como esa luz capaz de ponerle color a todos los vacíos que tenía dentro de él.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica catorceava**

**Gomenasai**

_Pasaron tres semanas desde entonces y la alegría era igual o quizás mayor a aquella del primer día. Aún había cosas que ellos no sabían pero se sentían felices de saber que yo estaba fuera de peligro y podríamos ser la familia que siempre soñaron y jamás tuvieron. Ella había salido del hospital y al salir del colegio iba a visitarme diariamente para revisar mi estado y darme de comer. En estas semanas había aprendido sus labores básicas como madre aunque le costaba muchísimo, no solo por su inexperiencia si no porque era prácticamente una niña que recién salía de la época de las muñecas, pero no podía quejarme, aunque solía ser algo torpe, yo entendía que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Él, mientras tanto, había cumplido su promesa de comprar un departamento para los tres con todos sus ahorros. Ahora estaba al pendiente de los deberes escolares de ambos y siempre estaba acompañándonos a ambas en las agitadas labores diarias._

_Era viernes, casi eran las cuatro de la tarde, cuando ella sin haber comido desde mitad de la mañana, abandonaba la sala de neonatos donde yo me encontraba, luego de haberme dado de comer y supervisar que estuviera todo bien._

- Hola amor

- Hola mi niño – Y se puso en puntas de pies para besarlo

- Te traje algo de comer – Sonrió él, entregándole un paquete

- Gracias Eddie

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Algo cansada

- ¿Y como está Mía?

- Mucho mejor. Se ve más grande – Y sonrió, mientras se abrazaba a él

- ¿Está la doctora adentro?

- Si, le está haciendo unos análisis. Hoy se cumple el octavo mes de Mía

- Si, lo se. Creeme que he llevado la cuenta – Ella sonrió y él la estrechó entre sus brazos

- Me encanta como hueles

- ¡No juegues! – Rió él – Hay un calor horrible, debo estar sudando

- Pero me gusta el aroma de tu colonia mezclado con tu sudor – Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió

- La última vez que me hablaste así – Hizo una pausa y sonrió – Terminamos haciendo que nuestra vida se transformara

- Entonces fue productivo

- Isabella. Si sigues haciendo eso, no me voy a contener – Suplicó él, deseando que ella se apiadara de sus 8 meses sin tocarle un solo cabello

-¿Ya compraste todos los muebles del apartamento?

- Si. Recién los puse todos

- ¿Lo decoraste todo?

- Hay cosas que las dejaré para ti

- Quiero ver como quedó todo

- Si quieres cuando salgamos del hospital podemos ir

- Pero saldré hasta la noche

- Entonces en la noche iremos – Ella sonrió, había tomado eso como la propuesta que efectivamente él estaba insinuando

- Bueno flaca. Voy a ver a Mía

- Dale, amor – Y con un último beso, él se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba

- Edward

- Doctora, ¿como le va?

- Bien

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al notar la preocupación en la expresión de la doctora

- Dime sinceramente. ¿Bella o tú fumaron durante los meses del embarazo?

- Si. Los dos – La doctora cerró los ojos con expresión de desconcierto. Él no comprendía nada, hasta que la doctora empezó a decir

- Aún no había sido notorio porque la niña tenía problemas de salud más graves que gracias a Dios, ya están superados. Con la ayuda de Dios, en unos días se la pueden llevar a casa

- ¿De verdad? – Indagó él dando una amplia sonrisa, pero la doctora continuó

- Acabamos de estimular a Mía con luces y colores – Hizo una pausa, me miró y suspiró – La niña no responde a los estímulos, Edward

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Mía tiene problemas visuales, Edward – Y con cierta dificultad, concluyó por fin – La niña es ciega

_Él se apoyó en la pared. Me miró, se sentía culpable y no podía evitarlo. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, mientras pensaba en que podría dar su vida para que fuese él quien estuviera en la oscuridad y pudiese regalarme a mí la maravilla de ver el mundo a todo color y descubrir cada una de las minucias que hay en él. Salió llorando de allí, sin poder creer que sin proponérselo había arruinado todo lo que iba a ser mi existencia desde ahora en adelante_

- ¿Qué pasó, amor?

- Somos unos inconscientes Isabella – Contestó él, apoyando las manos en la pared y luego la cabeza sobre sus manos

- ¿Por qué lloras así, Eddie?

- ¡¡Es nuestra culpa, Isabella!!

- ¿Qué cosa es nuestra culpa?

- ¡¡Que Mía no puede ver!! ¡Eso hicimos!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No escuchas o que?

- Vale amor, no es mi culpa

- Claro que lo es. Es tu culpa y es la mía

- ¿De que hablas?

- Por fumar

- ¡Edward no entiendo!

- ¡La niña es ciega, Isabella! ¿Qué de eso es lo que no entiendes?

* * *

**uh-oh mmmm sorry por la tardanza... pero estaba un poquitin ocupada, pero aca se los traigo... haber ¿que les parecio el cap? bueno, malo, mas o menos, mediocre, triste... digan su opinion... y ps lamentablemente tengo que decirles que solo quedann dos caps... tratare de que entre esta semana y principio de la otra (no se... todo depende de sus reviews) puedan saber lo que pasa y como termina....La decision la tienen ustedes....**

**Bises**

**CyJ**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica decimoquinta **

**Big Bang**

_Pero sobrevivimos….sobreviví yo y lo hicieron ellos. Para ambos fue un duelo imperdonable contra sí mismos, sabían que el sentimiento de culpa jamás los iba a abandonar….pero estaban dispuestos a darme una familia estable y feliz, como la que ellos, aún teniendo sus cinco sentidos, no habían podido tener. Estos primeros meses en casa habían sido fatales. Ella debía dormir conmigo para darme calor, mientras él se encargaba de cocinar para ambos, mantener la casa limpia y en algunas ocasiones cumplir con los trabajos prácticos de ella también._

_Ya era el quinto mes, ella no estaba yendo al colegio pues se debía encargar de mí pero los maestros le estaban enviando los trabajos con Edward. Estábamos las dos en casa, sentadas en el jardín tomando sol del final de la tarde._

- Mi niña hermosa. No sabes cuanto me reprocho que no puedas ver este hermoso atardecer….me pregunto si podrás perdonarme. Si supieras, amor lo mucho que te amo y la forma en que cambiaste mi vida.

_Yo sonreí….Me gustaba saber que ahora veía mis sonrisas. Jugaba con un mechón de su pelo mientras pensaba en lo erradas que eran sus palabras, por supuesto que no tenía nada que perdonarle….porque me amaba, porque me permitió vivir, cuando tuvo en sus manos la posibilidad de no hacerlo…. Yo la amaba porque estaba sacrificando por mí su adolescencia y aunque quizás por momentos explotaba y se desesperaba por ello, me amaba sin límites y estaba haciendo lo posible por darme lo mejor._

- Hola mis princesas

- Hola amor – Sonrió ella mientras él se inclinaba para besarla

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- ¡Muy bien! Aprobamos todas las materias amor, nos graduamos los dos con honores

- ¿En serio? ¡Que alegría!

_Pues si. Aún con mi llegada y el impacto que la sociedad y el colegio habían tenido sobre ellos, el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Ya estaban listos para enfrentarse a un mundo solos, pero estaban preparados para afrontar lo que se les viniera encima….Este año había sido su renacer, mi llegada los había hecho madurar y crecer sorprendentemente como personas y como pareja. Ya no eran los hijos de papi de unos meses atrás. Él estaba dispuesto a sacarnos adelante y ella a desvelarse por mí aunque le costara sacrificar su preciosa juventud._

- Amor

- ¿Si? – Contestó ella, mientras los tres entrábamos a la casa y nos sentábamos sobre el inmenso sofá

- Hoy ocurrió algo

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Me pasé por el salón de música y estaba cantando…. Una señora me dijo que me presentaría a una disquera para probarme como solista

- ¿Es broma?

- No. Eso me dijo, es más, me dio esto – Y le entregó una tarjeta con un nombre y un teléfono

- Tú siempre soñaste ser cantante, amor

- Pero tengo miedo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los lujos y la fama nos pueden deslumbrar y derrumbar lo hermoso que tenemos

- Mira todo esto, amor. Es una casa hermosa, nuestro hogar… económicamente estamos excelente, vivimos en un barrio genial…. Tenemos nuestro amor, a nuestra bebé hermosa….nada nos faltará, puedes cumplir tu sueño

- ¿Estás de acuerdo en que lo intente?

- Prometí estar contigo siempre, amor….Y lo cumpliré

**...... uyy cortito lo seee.... pero el final ya sera el prox cap**

**besitoss...**

**CyJ**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia a mi querida amiga Nia.**_

**Ojos del Amor**

**Crónica decimosexta **

**Todo cambio**

_El tiempo…. Siempre con su andar veloz y delicado. Siempre tan sutil pero apresurado se nos había escurrido entre los dedos sin poder nosotros detenerlo….los tres éramos tan diferentes ahora._

_De los dos niños del colegio costoso no quedaban más que sus nombres. Ella era una mujer llena de clase pero muy humana, con sus pies bien puestos en la tierra…. Él era un reconocido cantante, con dinero hasta para escribir sobre los billetes y sin embargo era el mismo chico loco y divertido de toda la vida….._

_Y yo, yo era Mía Cullen Swan, una niña de ocho años….una niña con una vida normal a pesar de ser de una familia millonaria y tener unos padres de veinte y cuatro años cuando los de mis compañeras llegaban a los cuarenta._

_Yo era una niña feliz que lo tenía todo en su vida y que todas las mañanas encontraba una razón para sonreír….Si, era una niña ciega y aún con eso….era feliz…… Tenía cosas que niñas que podían ver el mundo desearían con todo su corazón…. Un par de padres que veían por mí, que estaban apoyando cada paso que daba…. Dos personas que luchaban por mi bienestar y por mantenerme en una sociedad marginadora como un ser humano cualquiera….y lo mejor de todo…. es que lo estaban logrando._

_Esta no es una crónica como las dieciseis anteriores, esta es escrita con mis manos, en un diario…. En mi diario…. En mi historia. Pues si, toda esta historia existe….porque no poder ver la luz del amanecer ni la inmensidad del mar hizo que los otros sentidos se agudizaran con el tiempo._

_Otros podían ver….pero yo olía cosas que nadie podía oler….escuchaba cosas que para otros pasaban desapercibidas, sentía cosas que otros ignoraban al tocar y saboreaba con minucia lo que para los otros era normal._

**xxx**

_Era una tarde de sábado….Estábamos los tres sentados en Los Ángeles, abrazados frente al mar….Hacía calor, porque yo lo sentía….el mar estaba agitado porque podía escuchar la melodía de las olas….ellos se besaban, porque simplemente sentía el amor en el aire….luego me estrecharon con sus brazos….Y eso no debo explicarlo, porque aunque pudiera ver….sería tan especial como lo es ahora._

_Y esta era mi familia….ahí estábamos los tres, como los tres un día lo habíamos soñado….y aunque el camino había estado lleno de espinas y rosas, siempre fue más fácil aspirar el aroma de las rosas, que quedarnos atrapados en las espinas. Él siempre decía que las cosas pasaban por algo y aunque la vida te pusiera 1000 razones para llorar, debías encontrar 1001 razones para sonreír….y ellos eran mi razón….porque nos amábamos y seríamos uno como lo éramos hasta ahora….por siempre….Ella, él y yo. …Viendo por los ojos del amor._

Todo cambio cuando te vi,  
hooo  
de blanco y negro a color,  
me converti,  
y fue tan facil,  
quererte tanto,  
algo q no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
hoo no no no no  
todo temblo dentro de mi  
el universo escribio q fueras para mi  
y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo q no imaginaba  
fue perderme en tu amor simplemente  
paso y todo tuyo ya soy.

Antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor  
tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida  
antes q te ame mas escucha por favor  
dejame decir q todo te di  
y no hay como explicar,  
para menos si tu no estas,  
simplemente asi lo senti,  
cuando te vi

Me sorprendio todo de ti  
de blanco y negro a color me converti  
se que no es facil  
decir te amo  
yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero asi es el amor  
simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy

Antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor  
tengo q decir q eres el amor de mi vida  
antes q te ame mas  
escucha po favor  
sejame decir q todo te di  
y no hay como explicar  
para menos no estas simplemente  
asi lo senti cuando te vi  
todo cambio cuando te vi

_**- Todo cambió, Camila –**_

* * *

**_The End_**

**_uyyyy regalo adelantado de San valentin!! XD_**

**_ayyyy se acabo T_T esta historia me gustaa tantooo!! me recuerda cuando en 1992 nacimos mi hermana y yo... y creo que juntas ni siquiera pesabamos 7 libras... eramos prematuraaa.. buu.. segun lo que me ha dicho mi mama esos años fueron dificiles, pero gracias a Dios y a mis padres pudimos seguir adelante... y aqui estamos... somos dos señoritas hechas y derechas jajajaja!. Espero que ha ustedes tambn le haya gustado.... como ya saben esto es obra de Nia.. y pss dejen su opinionn:$ pronto nos veremos en Saint Thomas School... XD_**

**_Bises_**

**_CyJ_**


	18. Note

_**Nota Importante**_

_Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?.. Espero que bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que me ha sido complicado escribir el capitulo de STS ya que primero fanfiction no me permitía subirlo a la red y después no tenia Internet hasta hoy 24 de febrero. No se preocupen, el capitulo esta casi terminado, solo le falta unas cuantas cosas y corregirlo. Espero tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de semana._

_Ahora el motivo de que les este escribiendo es para contestarle un review a una chica que me lo envió hace unos dos días si no me equivoco y para aclararle tanto a ella como ustedes, al mismo tiempo para evitar inconvenientes._

_Como ustedes sabrán yo he publicado varias historias en fanfiction pero solo dos de ellas son de mi autoría, es decir, las que únicas que he escrito yo misma, a puño y letra, son Desde que te fuiste (que la elimine para editarla y mejorarla para desarrollar mejor el concepto) y Saint Thomas School (que es la que estoy publicando ahora)._

_Las otras historias, es decir, Ojos del Amor, Dudas, Mientes tan bien y Amor casual NO son mías, la escribió una amiga que quiero mucho a pesar de que tenemos bastante tiempo que no hablamos. Yo hable con ella y me concedió el permiso de publicarlas en esta página, claro esta adaptando los personajes. Lo mismo pasó con Once Friends, Now What?, hable con la autora y me dio la autorización de traducirla._

_En fin, lo que quiero decirles es que por favor eviten publicar las historias que he subido, ya que como comprenderán no está en mi poder darles el permiso para que la suban, ya que no son mías y se vería demasiado desagradable, suponiendo que soy la autora de una de esas historias y entro a una pagina y la encuentro, y no fui ni yo que la publique ni mi amiga a la que le di permiso, se vería bastante mal. Además de que eso seria plagio._

_En el caso de mis historias, sin mi autorización no las pueden publicar. Ya tuve un problema con una de ellas y no quiero que se repita._

_No quiero ser mala onda, todas ustedes me caen muy bien. Solo quiero evitar problemas tanto para mí como para ustedes. A la chica que me envió el review, no lo hago con el fin de "regañarte" sino es para aclarárselo a todas de una sola vez. En fin, sino es mucho pedir ¿podrías eliminar la historia de la pagina donde la publicaste? Eso nos evitaría a ambas muchos problemas y no quiero recurrir a acusarte de plagio._

_Ya creo que eso es todo y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima semana._

_Besos, CyJ_


End file.
